An Agreement
by QuillVA
Summary: Nick breaks an agreement with his father. His Dad is not happy. More chapters coming. Contains spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

Nick stared off into the distance trying not to think about going home. He held a crumpled test in his hand, concealing the big **'F' **printed in red ink on the front. He rested his head on the table where everyone met for lunch. Daniel was the first one to see him.

"What's up with you man? You look like your dog just died. And you don't even have a dog", Daniel grinned his cheesy half smile, trying to cheer up his friend. When it didn't work he sat down next to him, "Alright, really. What's wrong?"

"I failed that chem test I had last week. It's the third test I failed this month. My dad's gonna kill me", Nick slammed the paper on the table.

"Is that it man? Don't show him the test. What's the big deal?"

"No, man. I have to show him the test. It's part of our agreement. C+ average or I go into the army, and I have to bring him any test that I fail. Man... Oh, man. He's gonna be so pissed, man."

"Hey, calm down. Calm down!", Daniel raised his voice to stop Nick from groaning, "Look, does your dad know you failed the test?"

"No"

"Does your dad know you _had_ a test?"

"No, but"

"Then burn the damn thing. Stop freaking out!"

"I can't burn it. What if he finds out. Plus, he like, trusts me man. I don't know. I can't."

"Fine. Go home and get your butt roasted. I don't care"

"Shut up man, I don't want everybody to know I still...you know. It's embarassing, man"

"What's embarassing", Kim walked up behind her boyfriend, grabbing him by the waist and kissing his ear.

"Nick's supreme lack of testicles", Daniel flinched as Nick hit him in the stomach and stuffed his test into his backpack. He'd tell his dad after band practice.

5:46 "_Nick can I talk to you for a moment"_

It was 5:46 already. He could have sworn it was just 4:30 a minute ago, but sometimes Nick got so caught up in his drums that he completely lost track of time. He'd gone past band curfew again. He knew the lecture that was waiting upstairs. The argument was the same one they'd had a dozen times. Music vs school, c+ average, joining the army. Nick was so sick of it all.

"Dad, I really think that I could make it as a drummer"

"Nick, I really thought that I could walk on the moon, but, you just don't see any moon rocks around here, do you?"

"Thanks for the talk, Dad", he went to walk away as his father rose to his feet.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, sir. I just, I don't know..."

"Come here.", Nick whirled around and saw his father's angry face. He felt panick rising.

"No. Dad..."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I didn't mean no, I just..."

"Come here, Nick"

"No, wait, let me explain."

"Nicholas", Nick's father undid the belt around his waist, taking a step towards his son.

"Dad", the boy pleaded, stepping back instinctively. His father grabbed his wrist and brought the belt down on his thin green shorts. Nick hissed and bucked, but he knew better than to try and squeeze from the grip. His dad brought the belt down four more times, bringing tears to his son's eyes. He released the sore teenager and replaced his belt.

"Now look son. I will not tolerate any attitude from you, is that understood? And I will tolerate disobedience even less. When I tell you to come, you come, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir", Nick sniffled.

"Good... Look son, I just want you to keep your grades up. If you want to join the army, I want it to be a choice, not something I forced on you. But if you keep up the bad grades, that's where you're headed. I won't have you waste your life. What's your average now? I know you were struggling in chemistry."

Nick felt a slight twinge of guilt. When his dad was done lecturing and whipping, he was actually really cool. And he trusted Nick most of the time. But especially after feeling the belt, the teenager wasn't inclined to show his failed test right away. He's do it in the morning when he wasn't so sore.

"Chem's fine, Dad. I'm doing okay. Is it still cool if I go out with my friends"

"Sure, son. Come back at a reasonable hour, clear?"

"Yes, sir"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nicholas, could I talk to you for a second", Nick put his bookbag down by the stairs. He'd just gotten home from school, and his Dad's tone didn't sound promising. He tried to think back to what he'd done. Had someone seen them smoking out back during lunch? Or skipping last period? Oh man, if his Dad knew he'd been skipping, he was dead.

"Yes sir", he walked into the living room where Mr. Andopolis was sitting on the couch. He rested his drink on the table in front of him. Right next to Nick's failed chemistry test. The teenager's heart jumped and caught somewhere in his throat. Skipping class would have been a picnic compared to this.

"Would you like to tell me what this is, son?", Nick swallowed hard, trying to think of a good excuse. As usual, he couldn't come up with one. He'd had the test on his desk for over a week now, trying to get up the courage to give it to his father. Every time he tried to bring it up, it seemed like the wrong time and he told himself he'd do it the next day. Now that it was actually in the open, he didn't know whether he was more relieved or afraid. When Mr. Andopolis cleared his throat, waiting for an answer, Nick decided he was definitely leaning toward afraid.

"I was going to show that to you, Dad. I swear"

"When did you get the test back?"

"Sir?"

"Don't play games with me, Nicholas. You heard me."

"Umm. I got it back last Tuesday", he watched his father grit his teeth.

"So, you got this test back _nine_ days ago, but you were going to show it to me. And when exactly were you planning to do that?"

"I was just trying to find the right time, Dad"

"The right _time_? You had enough time to go out with your friends! Enough time to play on your drums! We have eaten dinner together every night for NINE DAYS Nicholas", Mr. Andopolis rose to his feet, making Nick flinch at the closeness, "If the right time was ever going to come, it would have been here. Now, I'm going to let you give me one reason. Just think of one good reason why I shouldn't whip you raw"

Nick whimpered and ran his hand through his hair. He had gotten himself into this with lying. He was going to get a whipping, no way out of it. He might as well tell the truth now. Maybe his Dad would go easy on him. It wasn't likely, but he still wanted to be honest.

"I don't have a reason, Dad. I'm really sorry. This whole thing...I mean, I was going to give you the test, honest. Daniel said I should burn it, but I said I didn't want to lie to you. And then on Tuesday, we had that argument after band practice and I... I didn't want to get whipped again, you know, so I figured I would give it to you the next day. And then, I just sort of kept putting it off and... I'm... I know I deserve a whipping. It's just, I'm really, really sorry, ok. I, you know, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Mr. Andopolis looked at his son, staring at the ground and trying not to cry. He softened his stance and sighed. Sometimes he wondered if he was too hard on his youngest. The boy's brothers had been rambunctious and tough, they needed a hard hand to guide them. Nick was just as unruly, but he was sensitive. So much more sensitive than the others. That's why his father pushed him so hard in school. He didn't want the boy to join the army any more than he did. He grabbed Nick gently by the neck.

"Listen, I'm glad you were honest with me son. Thank you", he pressed his forehead to his son's in a familiar gesture. Nick relaxed at the movement. His father pulled back and put his hand on his shoulder, growing serious again.

"Now, you know what you've got coming. Why don't you head upstairs"

"Yes sir"


	3. Chapter 3

Nick waited in his room with his hands behind his head, facing the wall. His father was really strict about waiting for a whipping. You had to strip down to underwear and pick a wall to face. You weren't allowed to talk or hum or drum or anything. And if you moved or dropped your hands you either had to stand there longer or you got extra during the spanking. Nick usually got in more trouble during "contemplation time" than he did for the original offence. He just couldn't stay quiet and still for a whole fifteen minutes. Even in school he was restless, but at least there was something to do. Just staring at a wall? That was torture.

Today, though, he put all of his energy into staying extra still. He was in so much trouble already. Disobedience, lying...

"Going out with your friends, when you knew I wouldn't have allowed it"

_Oww. Dad. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Owwwwwww._

"Telling me to my face that you were improving in chemistry"

_Ssssssss. I'm. owwwwwwwwww. Ahhooowwwww. Daaad._

"We will not have another discussion like this. Are we clear?"

_Yesssiiiiir. Owwww. I'm soorryyyyyyy. Pleeeeeease._

"You're going to be even more sorry, son. You have ten hard ones coming. I want you to count them and tell me something you're going to do to improve. Understood?", Nick nodded and contemplated what his father meant by "hard ones" as compared to the strokes that had already set his bottom on fire. He didn't have to puzzle for too long.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggh. Ow. Ow. Ow. _

"One sir. I...umm, I'll show you my tests."

_Ssssssssss. Mmmmph. _

"Oh god. Umm. Two. Sir... I wont- I won't lie anymore"

_Ahooowwwww. I'm sorreeeeeeeeee. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

"Three sir. I'm sorry. I won't disobey you"

_Ssss_

"Four! Four sir. I'll do better in class"

_Owww. Daaad pleeeease... _

"Five sir. I won't go out with my friends like that when I know you'll be mad"

_Ahhhhhhhaaaaagh. Agh._

"Six sir. I'll be honest"

_Nooooooooo. No more. Pleeease._

"No more. Please, Daddy. Please"

"Nick, come on. You only have four left. Come on and count them. Let's finish this", his Dad's voice was gruff, but kind and Nick quieted a bit before the belt came down again.

_Mmmmph. Ssss._

"S-seven sir. I, umm, I won't make excuses"

_Ow._

"Eight sir. I'll bring up my grades"

_Aaaaahoooooooowwwww._

"Nine. Sir. I'll, I'll...umm, not hide stuff from you"

_Aaaaaaagh. Agh. Sssssssssssss. Okaaaaay._

"Ten sir. I'll... Be good!", Nick buried his face in a pillow as his Dad put back on his belt and sat on the edge his son was bent over. He stroked the teenager's hair and let him cry for a while. When he saw that he'd quieted, he lifted him by a shoulder.

"I don't want to have to do this again, Nick"

"No sir"

"Alright. Smells like dinner's almost ready. Why don't you wash up, and come on down."

"Yes sir"

"And apologize to your mother. She hates to hear you get punished"

"Yes sir"

"And Nick"

"Yes sir?"

"I love you son. You know that right?", Nick grinned a little.

"Yes sir."


End file.
